King Dedede
s!]] King Dedede is the self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land that everyone ignores. He is also the Galaxys fattest penguin. Another notable thing about him is that he is afraid of [[Kirby|the Voracious Strawberry Flavored Marshmallow Puffball of Doom]],(also known asKirby) thinking he is going to beat him up. Dedede hates him for that, so everytime he gets, he fores that ball of marshmellow into a canyon. Pre-History Dedede's family members are virtually unknown. It can only be assumed they were also penguins, unless Dedede was really just an experiment gone wrong. However, that has yet to be determined. Some think that Dr. Eggman, the world's fattest man, might somehow be behind Dedede's origin. Early life Dedede lived in the icy planet of Moth for most of his life with the other penguins. However, he was so fat that he took up most of the room in their village, so Dedede was eventually kicked out and exiled from Moth, never to return again and always in their hearts. Later on, Dedede found out that Kirby wanted to eat him, and he told some fortune teller that, who just laughed, causing him to eat that stupid noob. To hide his tracks, he moved to Bel-Air by taking a cab and yelled to the cabby "Yo, holmes, to Bel-Air." The cabby had no idea what he was talking about, but he got him there. Dedede pulled up to a house about seven or eight and then yelled to the cabby "Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" and was on his way. Dedede then joined up with the Army in an attempt to fill up his meaningless life. He saved many lives from bombing as he was so fat that his body just blocked everything. But that fame was short-lived as the war ended 5 minutes later as Dedede defeated the opposing troops by sitting on them by accident. Dream Land After the war, Dedede left to try and find something else to do. His prayers were answered when he discovered Planet Dream (Dream Land in layman's terms), home of a bunch of life forms even lower than Toads. One day he just barged in and named himself the king of all of Dream Land. No one really paid too much mind to him though, but how that can be is still impossible as how can anyone ignore a talking penguin the size of an SUV? Soetime later, he brought to life a talking snail named Escargoon that talks like Ted lewis and acts like him, too. Why he did this is not known. However, it was a very stupid thing to do as why would you want a snail that talks like Ted Lewis? Due to this, he often whacks that guy off while sleepwalking. He also gained an army of Waddle Dees, as they were bored. Kirby and Meta Knight Eventually, King Dedede's "rule" wouldn't be for long, as later, a pink marshmallow beat his sorry butt so badly that he ran out of there screaming like a little girl. He vowed revenge on Kirby and swore that he would destroy him, no matter how cute he was. He was once sucked up half-way by Kirby on another occasion, forming a freakish monster causing the Black House incident. Dedede was eventually separated from Kirby, hoping to never relive that experience ever again. He then met up with a myserious masked man named Meta Knight that spoke with a fake accent. As he was driving along a mountain side with his snail minion, Meta Knight came out of no where like a ninja and kicked Dedede's car off the mountain side. Current Dedede is currently trying to hypnotize people into being his slaves through his Channel DDD, which has a ton of crappy TV Shows that Nobody liked, but are strangley addictive. Meta Knight once even said, "For an evil dictator, this guy's got some funny shtick." He is also a rumored member of the terrorist group, The Bad People. Skills Dedede is very, very stupid. However, he wields a giant hammer that he uses to smash stuff with. It looks like an ordinary hammer because it is an ordinary hammer... heavily modified with percision bearings and yada yada yada. Another notable thing about him is that he is lazy. He uses Waddle Dees to carry him everywhere most of the time, including to his own bathroom. However, he has some intelligence, otherwise how else would he have created Escargoon? Sports *He's an unlockable in the shame: Whee! Sports *He's also an unlockable in Bloo & Lavinia's Stupid Baseball *He's in the BIGGEST SHAME OF ALL TIME: Neon Kart: Double Dash!! Cyber-Dee He is afraid of him, for his brute strength has enough power to demolish his entire army in 6 seconds. Category:Freaks Category:Villains Category:The Various Kings Category:Guys Category:Fat Guys Category:Kirby Series